


the trumpet of spring

by wjh



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: "a magic and lavender space unpinned from the hours around it, between worlds."-paula mclain





	the trumpet of spring

when genji finds him, he is but a husk of his former self.

thinking of the playboy he used to be and how reckless he was, maybe it is for the best that his soulmate will never get the chance to know that genji.

but genji doesn't think he is any better now either. he has blood on his hands, blood that will never be washed away, and a burning feeling of betrayal thumping right along next to his heart.

he was four when he got his mark and while it is strange to get a soulmark on your face, genji considers himself lucky for it. he hid it often during school with the use of his long, green hair and when hanzo struck him down, when angela offered to save him, when genji woke up after the procedure and realized he wasn't very human anymore, he counted himself lucky as he pressed a finger to the mark next to his brow. it would have been gone if it had been located anywhere else.

many have mistaken it for a birthmark and then later as a scar once he joined the family business, but genji remembers when he first felt it take shape and studied it with each passing day. it was just a blob at first, only a tad lighter than the rest of his skin and outlined in cyan. it only took shape once genji joined blackwatch. 

a tiny lilac graces his face now and when genji meets zenyatta, when his eyes land on the daffodil in the monk's hand, he knows who they are to each other.

he stays with zenyatta in the monastery and starts to heal,  _really_ heal from the inside and then out.

genji still has blood on his hands, still feels afraid to reach out and keep zenyatta for himself, but he allows himself to grow anyway and it comes as a surprise to no one when zenyatta reveals the dent in his back that strangely resembles the daffodil he was holding on the first day they met.

they are soulmates, but genji already knew that.

when zenyatta next takes his hand as they sit upon the grass and watch life go by around them, genji lets go of the betrayal in his heart and does not allow the blood on his hands to hinder this anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you wondering: daffodils symbolize rebirth and lilac symbolizes tranquility and passion. i thought them fitting to represent genji and zenyatta for these reasons
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [discord](https://discord.gg/Fb4Awnb)


End file.
